


Presidential Election

by heythereshipfreak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: It's the 2020 election, Sam is excited about it as he talks to his friends about it over breakfast, only to found out Bucky hasn't voted, but everyone were more excited bout him being married to Bucky."Sometimes i wish your dad had used some protection when he had sex with your mum." Sam rolls his eyes."Wait what?" Peter chokes on his orange juice."That's brutal, coming from you Falcon!" Clint chuckles."Wow, that's a way to talk to your husband. You're sleeping on the floor tonight." Bucky said as he smacks Sam's chest."Husband?" Tony spits out his coffee."Since when?" Bruce nearly chokes on his pancakes."You're married?" Peter coughs out his orange juice."Falcon and soldier are together?" Thor nearly drops his milk."What?" Steve asked mid flipping his pancakes."Ah so it was the both of you, that i heard while i was in the vent. And i thought it was Tony and Steve having sex." Clint said as he sips his coffee.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Loki/Peter Parker, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 181
Collections: ohhh that's my shit right there





	Presidential Election

It was the morning where they had to submit their votes for the election, when Sam walks into the kitchen in the avengers tower. Bucky was sitting down at the island eating cereal while Steve was flipping pancakes, Tony was sipping his coffee next to Steve. Natasha was reading her newspaper across Bucky.

"Good morning." Sam greets them as he grabs a bottle of orange juice.

"Morns!" Bucky reply with a mouthful of cereal, milk dripping down his chin.

"Morning, god Barnes swallow your food." Natasha replied as she rolls her eyes and tossing some napkins towards Bucky.

"Morning!" Tony replies as he lifts his mug.

"Sammy, breakfast?" Steve asked as he flips a pancake.

"Sure thing! Guys the streets are packed honestly." Sam sighs as he took a big gulped of his orang juice.

"They're still protesting?" Tony asked.

"Yeah the whole Biden Trump thing is crazy this year." Sam said as he took a seat next to Bucky.

"It's in the news everyday." Natasha said as she closed her papers.

"Hey, morning guys." Clint said as he trips into the kitchen, falling face first.

"Bro, you alright?" Sam asked as he turns to Clint.

"Yeah, it wakes me up. What's the news?" Clint replies as he stood up and brushed himself.

"Biden is winning." Bruce said as he walks into the kitchen, as he reads from his phone.

"Mr Stark! Peter is here, he's requesting entry from the front door." FRIDAY'S voice filled the kitchen.

"This boy, always asking for permission." Sam rolls his eyes.

"Tell him to come up this level, Fri!" Tony replies as he sips his coffee.

"Barton, pancakes for you?" Steve asker as he hands over a plare to Sam.

"Nah, coffee is fine for me." Clint said as he sips his coffee directly from the coffee pot.

"I swear to god, Barton! You're a filthy animal!" Natasha sighs loudly.

"You called?" Thor chuckles as he walks into the kitchen.

"Not you, Odinson." Natasha rolls her eyes as she sips her coffee from her mug.

"So what's the story bout this Biden and Trump thing?" Bucky asked as he nudges Sam.

"Wait what? You didn't know bout this new election?" Bruce asked as he sat across of Bucky with his apple juice.

Bucky just shrugs as he looks over to Bruce, earning loud sighs from Tony and Clint.

"Where have you been leaving all this months?" Tony asked him.

"Well Wakanda honestly. I was only here like last week." Bucky shrugs.

"Wakanda bullshit is this? Wilson, you honestly never update your roommate bout this election?" Clint asked as he turns to Sam.

"Oh he does talk about it everyday, i just tend to zone out. Like my vote wouldn't matter though." Bucky shrugs as he ate his cereal.

"Good morning everyone!" Peter suddenly said as he walks into the kitchen.

"Good morning ,Spider child!" Thor replies as he hands him some coffee, when Tony snatched it away.

"First thing first, no coffee for the spider child. Second thing, Barnes! Every vote matters! Thirdly, only orange juice for you Peter." Tony said as he took the mug away and drinks it.

"But why would my vote matters? Like I'm only been here for a week?" Bucky replies.

"Yeah just because you assassinated one of them in the past and suddenly your vote doesn't matter? Were you banned or something?" Sam said sarcastically.

"Well you have no evidence of me killing him though." Bucky smirks as he drinks from bowl.

"You literally talked about it when we were in Wakanda, you dumb fuck!" Sam said as he smacks the back of Bucky's head.

"Maybe i was drunk? Maybe i was in winter soldier mode or whatever. That hurts!" Bucky groans as he rubs the back of his head.

"Plus I'm not an American citizen." Bucky continue as he rubs the back of his head.

"You are Bucks, ever since the 40's." Steve replies as he serves Peter his pancakes.

"Well in the 40's we didn't really have to vote and I didn't vote." Bucky said

"That's why we had the war." Steve sighs.

"Sometimes i wish your dad had used some protection when he had sex with your mum." Sam rolls his eyes.

"Wait what?" Peter chokes on his orange juice.

"That's brutal, coming from you Falcon!" Clint chuckles.

"Wow, that's a way to talk to your husband. You're sleeping on the floor tonight." Bucky said as he smacks Sam's chest.

"Husband?" Tony spits out his coffee.

"Since when?" Bruce nearly chokes on his pancakes.

"You're married?" Peter coughs out his orange juice.

"Falcon and soldier are together?" Thor nearly drops his milk.

"What?" Steve asked mid flipping his pancakes.

"Ah so it was the both of you, that i heard while i was in the vent. And i thought it was Tony and Steve having sex." Clint said as he sips his coffee.

"Why are you even talking bout sex?" Natasha rolls her eyes as she turns to Clint.

"Why are you even in the vents?" Bucky asked as he looks at Clint.

"Well i was playing hide and seek with Natasha the other day." Clint shrugs.

"Is everyone ignoring the fact that Sam and Bucky are married?" Bruce asked.

"Or even fucking!" Tony said.

"They more interested in voting right now." Clint replies.

"Wait, Mr Wilson is sleeping with Mr Barnes?" Peter asked.

"Well yeah. I'm married to him, now finish your breakfast Peter." Sam said as he turns back to his phone.

"Since when are you both married?" Steve asked as he walks up to them.

"Since like a month or so? T'Challa officiated our wedding in Wakanda. No big deal." Bucky shrugs.

"No big deal? Mr Barnes! You're married to the falcon! Wait, Mr Wilson is the next Captain America, it's a big deal if you don't vote?" Peter said.

"Yes babe, it's a fucking big deal. Did you even submit your vote?" Sam asked as he turns to Bucky.

"I'm not even registered." Bucky shrugs.

"He's not registered? What kind of husband are you, Sam?" Natasha said as she leans over and smacks Sam with the news paper.

"How can he not be registered? He's still American." Clint asked.

"Technically he's already dead, Barton." Bruce rolls his eyes.

"If he's dead, how can he be here?" Thor asked.

"Sometimes i wonder what goes around jn your brain, God of Thunder?" Tony asked.

"Mostly alcohol, coffee and poptarts." Bruce shrugs.

"Chill guys, my vote doesn't matter. Whoever the president is, I'm okay with it." Bucky shrugs.

"Well the worst case scenario, i could assassinate him or something." Bucky said as he finishes his food.

"Sometimes i wonder why i married you." Sam sighs.

"Because you loved me too much and also we were both too drunk when we said our I do's. " Bucky chuckles.

"Is everyone ignoring the fact that Mr Barnes here wants to assassinate the next president?" Peter asked.

Everyone just went back to whatever they wrre doing, ignoring Peter's question. Just then Loki walks in.

"What did i miss?" Loki greets the team.

"Alot. Your boyfriend will update you. I have to drag my husband to vote." Sam sighs as he got up from his seat and dragging Bucky away.

"Sure thing, have fun with whatever midgardian things you're doing." Loki smirks.

"Boyfriend?" Tony chokes on his coffee.

"Ah there you are love, i was waiting for you in my room." Loki chuckles as he walks over to Peter.

"Parker!" Tony said as he grips his mug tighter.

"I guess it's not the best time to tell Anthony that we're sleeping together?" Loki asked.

"Bitch, you better run!" Tony warns as he suits up in the kitchen.

Loki and Peter started running out of the kitchen, as they pushed Bucky and Sam away. Tony running after them as he fixes his arm, aiming at Loki.

"So who do you think will win? Biden or Trump?" Natasha asked as she turns to Bruce.

"My money is on Biden." Thor said.

"You can't even vote." Clint rolls his eyes.

"Pancakes guys?" Steve asked, everyone just nods.


End file.
